Regalo del cielo
by Kaiserin Carrie
Summary: [OS] [AU] —¿Te veré otra vez? Sé sincera por favor —Ella simplemente movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.


Este fic lo comencé hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me sentí especialmente motivada como para continuarlo. Apenas había escrito el primer párrafo y lo dejé durante muchos meses, casi medio año. Ni siquiera abrí el documento en ese lapso. ¿Qué pasó? Anoche me agarró un ataque de inspiración y lo terminé, como siempre, dejando una canción en Replay. Luego de darle vueltas, decidí hacerlo AU.

AU cotidiano. No hay mucho más que decir. Digimon no me pertenece.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a **Emma** (no sé cómo llamarte, chica xD) por la ayuda al buscar el título. No os entretengo más.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Regalo del cielo<strong>

.

.

Apenas terminó su turno en la comisaría, se fue directo a la cafetería de costumbre para pedir algo de comer, pero ni él sospecharía que esa jornada de martes su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, porque la vida tiene una forma extraña de hacer las cosas y de poner a las personas en el sitio donde deberían de estar. Se acercó a una mesa, quizás esa fue la primera decisión que lo acercaría a ella; siempre iba a la barra y fue aquel día de finales de febrero en que se le ocurrió tomar asiento en una de las mesas que daban a un jardín interior del local, en el área de fumadores. Acto seguido sacó su laptop para comenzar a trabajar en un caso que venía tratando hace más o menos un mes.

—_Buenos días, ¿qué desea ordenar?_

Fue la voz dulce que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a Ken le tomó al menos tres segundos levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con ella frente a él, con aquel uniforme verde y el mandil rosa, sosteniendo una libreta en su mano, la sonrisa amable que adornaba sus labios lo aturdió unos momentos, el cabello liliáceo y los anteojos sin montura le otorgaban un aire demasiado interesante para tratarse de una simple camarera.

—Eh… disculpe, ¿va a ordenar algo? —Volvió a interrogar la fémina tras no obtener respuesta, Ken dio un respingo y asintió cansadamente—. ¿Le dejo la carta, señor?

—No, descuide… llevo lo de siempre… —cayó en cuenta de que la muchacha que le atendía era nueva, por lo que simplemente negó y reformuló su pedido—. Un café sin azúcar y tostadas con mantequilla, por favor.

—¿Sólo eso? —Anotó la chica, mirándole de soslayo.

—Sólo eso, muchas gracias.

Tras dedicarle una leve reverencia, la joven se marchó a la cocina a buscar lo solicitado, él se quedó absorto viéndola marchar, volviendo a revisar ficheros una vez que la hubo perdido de vista, pero junto con perderla de su campo visual, la concentración también desapareció. Fingió trabajar en los otros diez minutos en que su pedido llegaba, observándola mientras atendía a otros clientes.

No se consideraba un romántico ni mucho menos, en su trabajo no tenía tiempo para pensar en materias así, tampoco la chica se le hizo especialmente bonita, común si debiera buscarle una palabra adecuada, mas supo identificar algo diferente en ella, pero _¿qué? _¿Qué podría tener de_ especial_ una humilde mesera? Algo lo había cautivado en ella apenas hicieron contacto visual.

¡Los ojos! Claro, ¿cómo no haberlo pensado antes? Como detective estaba muy acostumbrado a establecer contacto visual inmediato con quien fuera que entablase algún tipo de diálogo, incluso en los aspectos más triviales de su vida. Los ojos, de un color bastante común, le habían llamado poderosamente la atención, no era cuestión de color ni forma, era lo que transmitían; _un cariño inmensurable por la vida._

Cariño que ni él mismo imaginó que llegaría a sentir. Por ella, por la existencia_. Por ambos._

**[ . . . ]**

El tiempo siguió su curso y con él, las mañanas comenzaron a ser más tibias y a llegar más temprano, ahora el cielo estaba más claro cuando terminaba su turno nocturno y se dirigía al mismo café por su desayuno. A este paso ya no aceptaba que ninguna, sino ella, le tomase el pedido. Siempre parecía trabajar, en el área de fumadores, junto a un cenicero que paulatinamente se iba llenando de colillas. El caso que estaba trabajando venía dando sus frutos, pero apenas ella aparecía la concentración se iba por arte de magia.

Lo recuerda muy bien, fue una mañana de marzo, casi entrando abril, cuando ella le dijo su nombre.

_Miyako_. Jamás olvidaría aquel detalle. Esa mañana de marzo ocurrió otra cosa inesperada, junto a la boleta de servicios, en el reverso, venían anotados un número y una dirección de correo electrónico. Guardó el papel como si se tratase de un tesoro, entre la tarjeta del supermercado y la del banco.

En abril, él le deslizó su tarjeta de presentación junto con la propina. De este modo comenzó el contacto entre los dos.

Contacto que hasta la actualidad, no se arrepiente de haber establecido.

**[ . . . ]**

—¿Lo de siempre? —Susurró ella, acercándose apenas un poco para mirarle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mayo se despedía y junio comenzaba a llegar, con el calor de un verano que se prometía tan sofocante como los anteriores. Quizás un poquito más, siempre cada año era peor que el otro, solían pensar cada uno por su cuenta.

—_Hoy_… —se hizo un silencio incómodo un momento.

Hasta ese momento se llamaban o escribían de forma ocasional, fue así como Ken descubrió que la chica que le atendía con tanta amabilidad durante las mañanas resultó ser un año mayor que él y que mantenía aquel trabajo de no mucha paga para costearse sus estudios en ingeniería electrónica, de la cual ya cursaba los últimos trimestres.

Suspiró pesadamente, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Hoy te quiero… _a ti_ —simplificó, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Crees que puedas salir esta noche? Tengo día libre.

—No lo sé… tengo clases…

—¿Te parece a las diez, quedar a beber algo?

—Está bien.

Se volvió a alejar para buscar su desayuno, él como siempre la observó irse a paso rápido hacia la cocina. Quitó la sonrisa de su rostro apenas la perdió de vista; nunca pensó que sería capaz de preguntarle a alguna chica si deseaba quedar con él. Menos una noche de viernes. Volvió a intentar centrarse en el caso que la pantalla del aparato electrónico le mostraba, más bien pensando en dónde la llevaría en aquella _primera cita._

La sonrisa decoró otra vez su semblante apenas la vio volver, radiante como siempre.

**[ . . . ]**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó agosto con su clima sofocante. Él simplemente la invitaba cada viernes e iba a la cafetería aunque no tuviese trabajo que realizar, sintiéndose prácticamente defraudado cada vez que iba y ella estaba en su día de asueto. No lo decía a viva voz; se sentía enamorado de aquella chica. Demasiado para su gusto, sus mismas distracciones con ella habían mermado seriamente en su desempeño.

No le importaba. Para él era suficiente compartir con ella una noche a la semana, sin uniformes ni formalidades de por medio.

Quería más de ella, conocer también las cosas negativas. Esa risa que ella no consideraba bonita, pero que a él lo volvía loco, esos gestos exagerados ante las alegrías, la facilidad con la que sus sentimientos se leían en su rostro.

Fue una noche sofocante de agosto que, finalmente, se atrevió a besarla por primera vez. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo se dispararon como golpes eléctricos, el contacto frenético de sus bocas en el asiento trasero del taxi le hizo comprender la realidad de manera repentina, como una luz cegadora.

Estaba _perdidamente enamorado_ de ella. Y por ella, daría hasta la vida.

**[ . . . ]**

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, su superior lo miraba con reprobación y el último informe descansaba lleno de correcciones en rojo. El hombre canoso de agudos ojos negros lo miraba fijamente, como pidiéndole explicaciones, ¿qué había pasado con el prodigio del departamento de Minato?

Afuera el fuerte viento otoñal de comienzos de noviembre azotaba las ramas cada vez más desnudas de los árboles, soplaba con furia, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar una tormenta. Ken apartó los ojos del cristal de la ventana para volver a ver a su jefe, quien negaba con la cabeza y le lanzaba —literalmente— un reporte ante sus ojos.

Leyó con temor las palabras que ponía éste en su portada: «Traslado; Kagoshima».

—Tu desempeño ha sido tan pobre en estos últimos meses, Ichijouji, que nos cansamos de darte oportunidades. Te trasladas a Kagoshima en dos semanas. Quién sabe, puede que el aire costero te centre otra vez.

—Señor… —intentó rebatir, mirando, en efecto, que su destino era Kagoshima, ese lugar tan lejos de Tokio.

—Lo siento, pero no queremos perder tu potencial. De seguro algo aquí te distrae… tómalo como una oportunidad, además Kagoshima es una ciudad relativamente pequeña, te será fácil.

Y sin más, fue despachado, con la copia de los papeles de su traslado, su informe lleno de errores y un sabor amargo en la boca. Más que todo eso, ¿cómo se lo diría a Miyako? ¿Proponerle matrimonio e irse con ella hasta la isla del sur, alejándola de todo cuanto ama? Masticó el asunto detenidamente, dándole tantas vueltas como fuera posible.

_No le quedaba de otra que despedirse de ella._

**[ . . . ]**

La habitación de su piso estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por las letras verdes del LED de la radio-reloj. A su lado, Miyako dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo el tormento mental que estaba teniendo, pasándole un brazo desnudo por el torso, su cabello haciendo contacto directo con su piel. Sin duda, extrañaría estar así con ella cada noche de viernes. No llevaba con ella una relación formal, pero tampoco se atrevería a decir que lo suyo era simplemente una aventura. Suspiró, volteando a mirar la hora.

Apenas las tres de la madrugada. Se removió lo suficiente como para despertarla, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

—Me han trasladado de unidad —soltó sin más, con los ojos azules puestos en el techo de la habitación.

Su silencio fue toda contestación, la observó sentarse en la cama, cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos que lo habían conquistado, algo, sin saber qué, se quebró en su interior cuando unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de la muchacha.

¿Se había acabado? ¿Así, sin más?

Ya no habrían gestos cómplices cuando ella le entregase el desayuno cada mañana, ya no habrían reuniones de día viernes en donde siempre terminaban en su departamento, haciendo el amor hasta caer dormidos. El solo sentimiento de la separación resultaba abrumador, tanto que tuvo que abrazarla y esconder la cabeza entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro para llorar. No quería irse.

—¿Dónde? —logró articular finalmente la chica de cabello lila, aferrando sus dedos en su espalda, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria.

—Kagoshima… —susurró simplemente, sin despegar el rostro de su cuello.

La despedida era inevitable, amarga…

—¿Te veré otra vez? —Él formuló la pregunta, aferrándose más a su cintura, temeroso de la respuesta—. Sé sincera por favor.

Ella simplemente movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Eso, sin dudas, le devolvía las esperanzas en algún reencuentro.

**[ . . . ]**

Con ese, hacían ya cinco años sin verla. Nunca pudo estar con nadie más porque su rostro, su voz, su tacto lo perseguían a todas partes. En Kagoshima se estimó, finalmente, que sería un desperdicio de talento tenerlo atendiendo cosas tan nimias, siendo que la comunidad siempre parecía sumergida en un eterno letargo. En octubre de ese año se negoció su traslado de nuevo a Minato, cosa que dio sus frutos finalmente en diciembre del mismo año.

Cada día fueron perdiendo más el contacto, a causa de sus vidas cada uno. Miyako la última vez le comentó que iría a vivir a Sapporo por temas laborales, algo de que en la universidad de dicha prefectura le ofrecieron un puesto como docente. Luego de aquello, perdieron el contacto. No la culpaba, de cualquier manera.

Sin ella ya en Minato, realmente no veía porqué volver, pero el ver a sus viejos amigos y a su familia sonaba tentador, por lo que terminó aceptando, aunque no de buena gana.

Al momento de subir en el avión que le llevaría a su ciudad natal, apegó la mejilla contra el cristal de la ventana, mirando cómo lentamente el paisaje variaba hasta volverse completamente azul con borrones blancos y verde y marrón y más azul a lo lejos, por debajo. Pensó en la promesa sin términos que se hicieron antes de la separación.

Aquello reconfortaba un poquito el alma, dándole esperanzas como pequeñas caricias.

**[ . . . ]**

Su nuevo piso quedaba en el sector residencial de Odaiba, puesto que fue lo primero que logró encontrar que estuviese cercano a Tamachi y no tenía más ganas de buscar algo. Para su fortuna, una pequeña tienda estaba establecida en el primer piso y los precios se le hacían módicos. No podía pedir más, viviendo solo y sin mayores responsabilidades que su trabajo y sí mismo, no había porqué quejarse.

Su vida transcurrió en la misma monotonía de siempre, el ir y venir a diario del trabajo, pasar a la tienda a por una bandeja de comida congelada cuando no tenía ánimos de cocinar, a buscar un café caliente en las mañanas antes de partir a la comisaría… una monotonía que de cuando en cuando lo agobiaba, más cuando recordaba aquella promesa. A veces pensaba que de tanto tiempo transcurrido, ella simplemente lo olvidó, no creía ser especialmente relevante en la vida de aquella que llegó a sacarlo al cien por ciento de su rutina habitual.

Rutina… nunca se imaginó que aquella fría mañana de finales de febrero ésta se vería completamente destrozada. Y _nuevamente _por _ella_. Se la encontró en el momento que estaba por ordenar un café, como siempre, sin azúcar y un emparedado con sólo mantequilla.

—_¿Llevas lo de siempre? _

Esa voz cantarina podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, las mismas manos, con un par de años encima, subió lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos nuevamente. Luego de más de cinco años sin verla, luego de más de cinco años anhelando el momento de volverla a ver.

Miyako simplemente sonrió sólo como ella sabía hacerlo, provocando que por un momento el dinero cayera en el mesón por culpa del temblor de sus manos, las risas torpes no se hicieron esperar por parte de Ken.

—_Te lo dije_, nos volveríamos a ver… incluso si fuese mucho el tiempo transcurrido —se quitó el mandil y se acercó directamente a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. Cinco años no pasaron en vano.

La apartó de sí unos minutos, sonriendo hasta el punto de las lágrimas, completamente conmocionado; había olvidado qué era sentir con tanta intensidad. Nunca dejó de amarla, sí, pero hace mucho no tenía un contacto directo como para estimular el sentimiento y mantenerlo ardiendo.

Cinco años que no pasaron en vano.

—¿Dónde has estado estos cinco años? No, ¿toda mi vida? ¿Dónde? —la interrogó, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, acariciándole las suaves mejillas.

—Simplemente esperando por ti —contestó con simplicidad, devolviéndole la sonrisa con calma.

—Eres como un regalo del cielo, ¿lo sabías? —Sonrió para ella, más tranquilo.

Esa misma noche quedaron de verse nuevamente para salir, esta vez trazando planes para no volver a separarse nunca más. Porque ella, tal como se lo dijo en su primer reencuentro, era simplemente un regalo del cielo.

**«—»**

* * *

><p>Y aquí terminamos la historia nº 41 de mi ficteca(?). No borraré más cosas, incluso no borraré los fics abandonados.<p>

Necesitaba escribir un Kenyako o Carrie no es Carrie sin un Kenyako ocasional xD

¡Gracias por leer, corazones!

**Carrie.**


End file.
